The Seven Deadly Sins
The Seven Deadly Sins is the title given to a group of powerful archdemons that work directly under the God of Darkness and act as the gods right hands, delivering destruction to his enemies and fear to his allies. The group is made up of seven members, each one assigned title of one of the sins said to lead to mans downfall by the God of Darkness. Once a member of the group is killed or otherwise unable to preform their duty they are replaced by another archdemon, often one that is already working under Darkness at the time. History After the events of the Maribund War leading to the separation of the land and its people, many humans were left behind to be corrupted by influence of Darkness, this spreading corruption would transform people into demons, amplifying the negative aspects of a persons personality or some would say, simply revealing the true face of humanity. It was during this time that chaos spread across the land, with many powerful demons vying for control. Eventually the God of Darkness stepped in and waged his own war of domination, destroying demons in a show of power and demanding their loyalty through fear and strength. The original sins were the seven archdemons to first pledge loyalty to Darkness and aided in his war to control the newly created Hell. TBC Wrath Moloch The first of the original seven to pledge his allegiance to Darkness, Moloch was one of the loyalist followers the god had ever had. To Moloch his masters word was law and so, would follow his orders with reckless abandon and blind loyalty and be overcome with a berserker rage if anyone insulted his lord. The demon would preach the teachings of Darkness to the enemies he slayed, ensuring they knew of the glory that was Darkness in their final moment and that it was all part of his divine decree. Moloch possessed an intimidating frame, a meld of metal and flesh, his armour merging with his body when he was originally corrupted into his demon form. He possessed incredible strength and durability, dominating the battlefield with raw power alone without the aide of magic. Moloch eventually met his end at the hands of the hero Kratos, a intruder on his masters land that the god wished deposed of. Their battle was legendary, lasting several nights and days, strength matching strength until one eventually landed the final blow on the another. It was said Moloch died with a sense of happiness, knowing that he was able to fulfil his masters last orders in the end. Goetia Pride Lucifer When the blades finally fell and the last of land was raised into the sky, all that was left below was the raw emotions of the ones left behind, despair, fury, strife and most of all, fear. The God of Darkness took these emotions, and with his own power, merged them with the energy of the land, energy that had been corrupted by the senseless death and destruction caused by the great war, and created the first demon; "The Morning Star" Lucifer. Lucifer was a extremely powerful demon and it would be no exaggeration to say that he was the strongest of the original sins. The reason for this lies in a quirk of his creation, being an entity of pure negative energy Lucifer feeds off of the same power that created him, an energy that was in abundance now that the land had turned into a hellscape, so Lucifer grew stronger each passing day, his power knowing no limit. It was perhaps this power that lead to his downfall and eventual betrayal against his own creator and master, The God of Darkness. Lucifer started a rebellion and managed to rouse a small army of demons to his side and even managing to convince his fellow sin, Alastor, to join his cause. Lucifer's army did battle with Darkness' at the castle of the demon king, many being slain on both sides until eventually, Lucifer fell to his knees before Darkness. A being such as Lucifer, however, is not so easily killed and so the god could not simply end his creations life that day, instead he constructed a prison especially for Lucifer, one forged in the abyss, a place with no life for him to draw power from and one where he would eventually fade away into nothingness. Lucifer stayed in this prison for millennia, slowly dying but always awake inside a empty void of nothingness. Greed Alastor A demon that knew nothing but avarice and the desire of wealth, Alastor quickly fell into line under the God of Darkness, knowing that if one wanted riches they must be at the top and there was nothing higher than a god, though being the coward that he was, he settled for second best. Alastor often scoured the battlefields for wealth, checking each corpse and wreckage that he and his fellow archdemons had left in their wake for any scrap of gold he could find to add to his collection, a habit that became a sort of ritual for him. Alastor's conscious is spread among a large cloud of fog that is omitted from the skeleton of his original body, it drapes over the battlefield suffocating those it comes into contact with and animating their bodies to do the demons bidding. The body Alastor originally possesed prior to becoming a demon has long since rotted away, leaving behind a skeleton dressed in many golden trinkets that Alastor drags around and animates when not in battle. Alastor joined the traitor Lucifer in his rebellion against the God of Darkness after the demon has offered him a higher position of power and wealth in his new kingdom. The rebellion, however, did not go in Alastors favour and instead of being bathed in new found riches his body was instead bathed in the molten gold of his former collection. The gold hardened over his frame and sealed the astral form of the demon inside, still very much alive, unable to move and on display in Darkness' own treasury. It is said he screamed for 500 years until he eventually stopped thinking. Lust Rias Known as the Mistress of Death and Queen of the Succubi, Rias was a demon of much power and influence in hell as she even governed a large section of it under the permission of Darkness, such influence was gained through skills she was very much adept that; manipulation and seduction. Rias was a type of demon known as a succubi, a class of demons that specialises in toying with others in order to drain their life and grow stronger themselves. Rias very much did the same, however she had little desire in bolstering her destructive abilities but rather growing stronger politically by gaining favour with lords and manipulating events to leave her at the top. Through shape shifting and suggestion, Rias was able to incite small wars between lords of hell and sowed the seeds of deceit and betrayal in the minds of others so they would eventually turn on their own, leaving fallen kingdoms in their wake for her to claim. Yes, it could be said that many were wrapped around Rias' little finger, even the God of Darkness himself, in her mind at least, as she had given him her everything and even bore the god a son, surely, she believed, he was under her control. It eventually became clear to Rias how little she was mattered to the dark god when he so quickly caste her aside when the consequences of her manipulation came to rear their head. Rias had, unknown to many, helped an military faction within the primeuniverse, one that was in direct conflict with the UCR, the faction of skyverse. Rias' actions had violated a ancient law set in place by the gods, that no being of godly power should directly influence in mortal matters, and as she worked directly under Darkness, this law applied to her as well. This law had been one Darkness has often ignored himself, indirectly and directly aiding those he wished with no care as to the consequences, where Rias failed was that she was caught. As punishment for her actions, Rias was stripped of her power and rendered mortal herself and banished from hell for a century. Envy Gluttony Dagon There are many things to fear in the hell, but nothing was as feared as the ever consuming maw of the gluttonous demon, Dagon, a beast so ravenous and consumed by his insatiable hunger that there was scarcely a moment where he was not eating something within his many mouths. Dagon was truly a destructive force to be reckoned with, though his tendencies to eat anyone and anything had him being banished from The Castle of the Demon King, forcing the beast to borrow through the lands, consuming all in his wake until he was called upon my his lord. The demon eventually met his end when the traitor Lucifer lead his rebellious army against the God of Darkness. Dagon was called upon and promptly arrived at the battlefield, devouring everything he could wrap his many tendrils around, alone he was turning the tide of battle which made him a target to Lucifer and so was eventually slain in battle, as even his infinite appetite could not compete with the power of the demon of pride. Sloth Abaddon Category:Characters Category:Team Category:Demons Category:Skyverse